


Change of Course for the Rose Colored River

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, Family Drama, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Time Skip, some racism on Count Gloucester’s part regarding Claude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Takes place right after The Rose Colored River where Claude takes back the bridge in Gloucester territory. Lorenz is sent to negotiate with his father.-Lorenz sat across from Count Gloucester but didn’t bother even looking at his tea, forcing himself to appear at ease as he perched on the edge of his seat. Perhaps he’d expected an outburst. A breaking point. He hadn’t seen his father for many months since defecting to Claude’s side. Lorenz folded his hands in his lap. “In addition to severing ties with the Empire, we are requesting your full cooperation in-”“I wonder where I went wrong with you.”
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	Change of Course for the Rose Colored River

His father was not happy with him. Given the situation, Lorenz couldn’t blame him. He’d never done something of this magnitude before. He’d also never been kept waiting for a meeting with his father. He made an effort to keep his expression neutral, seated outside his father’s main parlor as though he was waiting in line for an appointment, but he knew he was the only one there. This grand house which had been his childhood home and playground had never felt so cold before. He’d crossed the threshold and for once wasn’t relieved to be home, normally happy to spend time in all the splendor the family had to offer. Even his little siblings young enough to still be around at home had made themselves scarce, perhaps anxious over the potential crossfire.

He’d faced worse opponents before. When he was finally summoned inside he rose up with a confidence he didn’t have a strode inside.

Lorenz shared many similarities with his father. They were both fond of the sweetly scented rose tea that was set out on a table with all the fineries nobility could afford, and for so long had been almost identical in conduct- not anymore. Such was the price of growing up. Lorenz kept his head held high, primly standing by the offered chair with his hands behind his back, eyeing his father who was already seated and pretending to be relaxed.

“I am here on behalf of Duke Riegan to discuss negotiations for the allocation of Gloucester resources and political stances at the Roundtable conferences to efficiently unite the Alliance under one cause and banner. If this meeting will only serve as counterproductive to these objectives I desire to be notified so I may expend my time elsewhere.”

Count Gloucester sighed, sipping his tea. Their hair and eyes were the same violet hue but that’s where their physical traits ended. He had broader shoulders than Lorenz and despite being a couple inches shorter, struck a much more intimidating figure. Lorenz would never have believed six years ago he’d ever be so openly opposing him. “Sit down, Lorenz. Our, or I suppose my, troops were soundly defeated. I do not have a choice but to stop fighting the tide for our survival.”

Lorenz sat but didn’t bother even looking at his tea, forcing himself to appear at ease as he perched on the edge of his seat. Perhaps he’d expected an outburst. A breaking point. He hadn’t seen his father for many months since defecting to Claude’s side. Lorenz folded his hands in his lap. “In addition to severing ties with the Empire, we are requesting your full cooperation in-”

“I wonder where I went wrong with you.”

Lorenz blinked but kept his face blank. “We have a great deal of official business to discuss. Is this the time?”

Count Gloucester ignored him, feigning to be lost in thought. Lorenz knew he was too shrewd to ever be truly lost in thought. “I wonder if it was sending you abroad for too many years during your education, letting foreign values contaminate you at such a fragile age. I wonder if shielding you from everything that’s been required to keep our power as potent as it is was a mistake. I think I may have made you too soft.”

“You will find that nothing about me is soft. Father.”

Lorenz expected to be snapped at, to spark an argument. He’d betrayed him, raised his own magic and lance against soldiers he’d once helped recruit. His father only looked amused. “Hmm. You’ll do anything for what you want, is that it?”

“No. It isn’t a matter of want.” Lorenz dug his fingertips into his skin. “It’s a matter of what’s right. I wish you had seen my point of view before aligning our House with the Empire.”

His father hummed again, his lack of reaction internally driving Lorenz mad. “What’s done is done. I too, would have wished to avoid losses to our own House.” He looked Lorenz in the eye. “If you had any qualms over whether you’re disowned, I can put those to rest. Your status is intact. In fact, I half expected you to waltz in and try to dethrone me.”

Surprise finally registered on Lorenz’s face. “And why would I do that?”

Count Gloucester huffed. “It’s how I gained power earlier than my predecessors. My own father was procrastinating on his retirement. I proved myself worthy, he handed over the reigns. That you do not have the same ambitions is a surprise to me.” 

Lorenz finally gave in and took a sip of tea to stall. Overthrowing his father post defeat hadn’t even occurred to him. It made his heart ache that the tea was prepared exactly as he loved it- had always loved since he was a boy. The sheer familiarity of the setting wasn’t helping him. “I have nothing against you. I wish to work with you and channel your influence while I’m needed elsewhere. A title is not what I desire right now.”

“You were always ready to lead our country. What happened, that you will let that illegitimate Riegan boy take it from you?” The first words to be colored with any sort of passion from his father made Lorenz’s stomach tightened with anger.

“Claude is Duke Riegan’s grandson.”

“You know damn well he’s half something else.”

“That’s how it goes. When someone is born, they are half one family half another,” replied Lorenz frigidly, setting his cup and saucer down with a sharp clink. “You asked me to monitor Claude and I have given you my findings time and time again. He is charismatic, resourceful, cunning, and every bit as able as I am to lead. Sometimes, I think perhaps even moreso. He streers away from bloodshed. His tactics as a diplomat has kept even you in check. I have found no faults that would invalidate him as my Duke who I willingly, gladly follow.

“You asked me to question his personhood too much for too long. It nearly cost me an amicable relationship with our current Duke in both personal and professional matters. I went against my own morals for you back in my school days, and I’ve had enough! You are surprised that after pushing me to take nothing at face value, I would someday find myself at odds with you? You are my family but you are not above the standard you drilled into me!”

Again, Count Gloucester’s lack of external reaction made Lorenz anxious. He nodded slowly, appraising Lorenz again. “Very well. I see I may not have made any mistakes in raising you. You are headstrong, confident, and bow your head without question to no one- not even me. The side you align yourself on is wrong, but-” he shrugged. “-someday you’ll learn.”

“I am not wrong. I have, and will stand by my beliefs.”

“You are on the verge of changing things for the worst, Lorenz. All I can do now is warn you.”

Lorenz held his head high, using his slight height advantage to let his voice ring out. “Warn all you like! I am proud to be a better man than you are.”

It was a touch too strong of a thing to say, but it did get a laugh out of his father. “I am forced to hope you are, with this path you’re blazing for yourself. Come on then, your Duke is expecting some sort of agreement out of me.”

When Lorenz went to bed that night, it was with an odd feeling in his chest.

He sat on the edge of his bed with the view he’d adored since before he could remember, of the sprawling rose gardens and surrounding landscaping of the estate. His bed had been warmed with a pan of coals by a servant and his belongings kept in pristine condition, as though all this time he’d been due back any minute. It was his home but there was something different now.

In all the years of knowing his father, he realized what had been missing until that night, what he’d finally earned by way of rising up against him and starting on the path to forge a different legacy than Count Gloucester.

Respect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a drabble prompt on my Lorenz rp blog but after posting on tumblr I realized I wanted to share here.
> 
> I’ve always felt that, though Lorenz is aware that he and his father don’t see eye to eye politically he never finds out about the true darker nature his father possesses, such as being the cause of Raphael’s parents’ deaths. He still works with him and is rather cool or aloof, still proud of his family name.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
